


Perfect Life

by Malec_LB777



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_LB777/pseuds/Malec_LB777
Summary: This is not how he imagined his life will be , but it's what he always wished for.





	Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again , thank you for reading , all mistakes are mine , and the characters belong to CC.  
> Hope you enjoy (:  
> Based on the prompt "He better keep his hands off my daughter".

If you told Magnus from years ago about his life now, that he is settled down, in a serious and healthy relationship, and even married to a gorgeous and wonderful man, and his favorite hobby instead of dancing and clubbing is changing diapers.

He'd tell you to go and check your head, because there's is absolutely something wrong with you. Very wrong.

Since he was young he never had a home, always moving around, from Indonesia then London , from foster home to another after he lost both of his parents to illness, he finally met the Fell family who adopted him, kept and welcomed him as another member of their family without ever making him feel like an outsider or a stranger between them.

He stayed with them since he was 9 years old until he graduated high school, then he felt the need that he should leave again to be someone who his family can be proud of, to try and repay them.

"Magnus, we are proud of you, always. our son remember that we love you no matter what". His parents said to him when they knew it was hopeless to try and convince him to stay.

He found it really hard to leave the only place where he was loved and accepted, especially hard to leave Ragnor his brother and prickly cabbage whom he was really close with but he had to.

He went to New York for University, and after 4 years he graduated with distinction and became an interior designer.

He spent the next five years travelling the world with his brother and Catarina the three of them were inseparable, he even managed to get himself banned from Peru.

So between his job and his constant travels, he never found the time for love, and when he did, it always ended in heartbreak, so he decided that he doesn't need it in his life, he has his family and friends, a very successful job that he loved, and exploring the world and what it has to offer.

That is until he met a certain Alexander Lightwood, who changed his life completely.

They felt drawn to each other immediately ,a beautiful friendship between them then morphed into an even more beautiful relationship based on trust and communication something he never experienced in his previous relationships.

Alec wasn't like anyone he had ever seen, he carved his place in Magnus heart and became everything he ever wished for and more.

Stoic and emotionless he may seem, but once you know him and get to be loved by him there is no one more loving, full of care and warmth, protective of those he loves than he is.

Three years of dating and two married they came to the decision that it's the time to start a family adopt a kid or ten together, so they started with a little princess named Mireille, they met her in the adoption center and couldn't leave her there she stole their hearts from the first glance.

She was 2 months old when she was abandoned in front of the building wrapped in light cloth, with a note that said, they can't afford a child. She is now 5 months old, very happy and very loved.

***

Alec arrived home, finally, after a very exhausting day at work being a professor is really tiring, especially with the tons of papers he has to grade, and answering the same question about 23 times a day.

"Honey, I'm home" but no answer came.

'That's weird , Magnus should be home now with their daughter' he thought.

He shrugged out of his coat and hanged it, then he went to the living room searching for his husband, when he was about to call his name again, he spotted him laying on the sofa, Mireille sleeping soundly on his chest, with his arm wrapped protectively around her little form.

He was also sleeping, breathing deep and relaxed, the muscles in his face and body at peace, and god he was beautiful, and Alec was so in love, his whole world is here everything he wanted everything he wished for, his family.

He immediately got his phone out of his pocket and took a photo of them and set it as his background.

He went to Magnus, kneeled beside the sofa where he was, and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead, and said with a warm voice "my love".

He then brushed his hair back with his hand and placed another kiss on his head "Magnus, baby come on, you'll have neck cramps In this position".

"hmm, welcome back "he answered with a sleepy voice.

Alec then took little Mireille in his arms, kissed her little cheeks and went to put her in her crib, she was still sleeping deeply and didn't wake up, he turned the baby monitor on, and returned to his husband who was still laying lazily on the couch he dropped on it next to him to cuddle.

After a couple of minutes of them just hugging each other in comfortable silence, Magnus said In a soft loving voice while playing with Alec's hair.

"I love you Alexander "

"I love you more "

"Don't get started with this Alexander darling, you know i love you more "

"No, no me more "he said then he started tickling Magnus, which a started a tickle war that ended with both of them out of breath from laughter.

"Okay, enough I give up, stop" Magnus said breathlessly

"I win, honey " Alec whispered and leaned to kiss him sweetly.

***

It was a little after midnight when they woke up to the sharp and piercing cries of Mireille

Alec groaned and pulled the blanket over his head "Magnus it's your turn tonight "he said in a muffled voice.

"Yeah , yeah i know , go back to sleep dear".

He got up from bed , half asleep and put his robe on then went to the nursery next to their room to check on her.

He turned on the lights in the room and walked to the crib to pick her up "what's wrong little princess hmm? why won't let your dads sleep a bit?".

He checked her diaper first , it was clean , he tried to let her drink some water and milk but she refused them both and kept on crying . Magnus was really worried now he held her to his chest and rocked her a little bit to calm her down but to no avail.

He put his palm on her forehead to find it was really hot , he was really scared now "Alexander, ALEC , come here now" he screamed for his husband.

Alec came running to the room tripping over the rug, losing his balance he almost fell but managed to regain his footing "What's wrong ,what happened , Magnus are you alright , is something wrong with Mireille?" he asked in one breath.

In any other situation he would've laughed at his husband's adorable clumsiness, but now all he was able to think about was the really worrying high fever of their daughter.

"I don't know , will you dress her ,while i call Cat she must be on shift now at the hospital?" he said in a hurry .

***

After they reached the hospital, Magnus drove while Alec was trying to calm their crying daughter, Cat was waiting for them at the front door ,when she saw them she hugged them both , then she immediately reached to take her crying niece to her hands and wiped her tears "Oh my baby, its fine the pain will go away soon" she cooed.

"Will she be fine what's wrong with her, she's been crying for the past hour". Alec asked with furrowed brows and a worried expression.

"Yeah, don't worry Alec ,it's probably a little infection, I'll take her to Charlie , the pediatric here, he's a good doctor".

After cat went with Mireille to the examining room ,Magnus sat on the chair near the door while Alec started to pace back and forth in the corridor.

"Alec ,darling calm down , she's fine" he said while getting up and started walking towards his husband, he put his hands on Alec's shoulders to stop him from moving then cupped his face with his palms and rested their foreheads together "Hey, stop frowning too much or you're gonna get wrinkles you know?"

Alec breathed a little laugh "Yeah ,I can't help it , you're both are my whole world"

"You're mine too, my love".

A couple of minutes later the doctor came out of the room and after introducing himself he assured them that its nothing but a simple cold , but it's a good thing that they have brought her to the hospital before more symptoms developed.

"You can go inside now and take her home , the nurse is just dressing her at the moment, and it was a pleasure to meet really , Cat can't stop talking about her niece and i can see why now , she's very cute". Charlie said and reached to shake their hands.

"Thank you doctor , the pleasure is ours" Magnus answered.

"Thanks a lot doctor" .

When they entered the room Mireille was laid down on the bed laughing and moving her hands and legs up and down , they both breathed a sigh of relief that their baby is no longer in pain now, and when they moved further into the room they noticed another baby laid beside her , he was apparently the same age as her , and was also laughing and his hands were gently patting Mireille head.

When Magnus saw them he instantly felt his heart melting at the cuteness of the scene before them even Charlie and the nurse had the same expression of "awwww" on their faces. However when he turned to look Alec he was crossing his arms , tapping his foot and with a very serious tone he said "He better keep his hands off my daughter".

Everyone was staring in surprise at him , mouths slightly open because they thought he was joking , but looking at his face and the raise of his brow, he certainly wasn't.

Then the silence was broken by the sound of Magnus laughing. A burst of deep loud hearty laughter, oh god how much Magnus loved his husband.

"Baby , they're 5 months old" he managed to say while laughing.

Alec then rolled his eyes , he really didn't get why Magnus was laughing this much , but he couldn't help the grin on his face , Magnus laughing and happy always made him happy.

"Yeah , whatever". he muttered

***

After they reached home they took a fast shower and changed to their PJ's, then gave Mireille a bottle and her medication , they were now laying on their sides on their bed with their little daughter sleeping soundly between them , when Magnus was about to sleep , he was really tired it was 3 am and they had to wake up again on seven , he felt Alec's hand on his cheek , he opened one eye to look at his husband who whispered "I love you Magnus"

"I love you too , darling" he answered with a warm smile.

So if you told Magnus from a couple of years ago what his life is now he'd tell you're crazy and it's impossible. However if you asked him what is the perfect life for him he'd answer that it's to be married to a gorgeous man named Alexander,and to spend his free time changing diapers, and have his little daughter drool on his favorite silk shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again .


End file.
